Sky! Precure on the Clouds!
Sky! Precure on the Clouds! '(スカイ! プリキュアオンテ クラウド! ''Sukai! Purikyua on the Kuraudos!) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure, created by KaptainKoala. The main motifs for the season are sky, fate, balance and time. The season's messages are to overcome your regrets, admire yourself and try to be better by each day. Synopsis The kingdom of Skylar is under attack by the evil group, Eclipsa, who wants to stop the sun and moon of rising once and for all, consequently freezing time! In order to prevent that, Queen Aya has sent her two trustworthy allies, the twin fairies Apollo and Diana, in a mission to find the Pretty Cure on Earth. However, the first cure is, unpredictably... A rather clumsy and silly girl, Maeda Asuka, who is late for her first day of school because she wanted to watch the sunrise.'' ''After her weird first day, it just becomes weirder when Zenaku, a member of Eclipsa, appears and blocks the sun, creating chaos, and Apollo says Asuka is the one who must fight him! She then proceeds to transform into one of the ledengary heroes, Cure Dawn, and saves the day! Now, along with her new friends, Asuka must collect all the Rays of Light to open the Sealed Gate to Skylar, find the other Pretty Cure warriors and defeat Eclipsa before they can take away the fate of all humanity! Can she do it? Plot Prior to the series On the peaceful skies, above the clouds, lies Skylar, the kingdom where fairies are born. For thousands of generations, the kingdom has been ruled peacefully by the royal family, responsible for raising the sun and the moon at the right time; and guarded by the group of legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure. Four years before the start of the series, during King Akio's reign, his oldest daughter, princess Yasu, fell in love with one of the Pretty Cure warriors, Kazuo. But when a terrible comet threatened Skylar, the cures died to protect the kingdom. Her beloved's death left Yasu heartbroken. The next year, King Akio passed away as well. Having lost two people she loved in so little time, Yasu was despaired she might lose anyone else, so she decided to use her powers to stop the sun and moon from rising ever again, thus stopping time. Her younger sister, Aya, tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Without choice, Aya expelled Yasu from the kingdom, in order to prevent her from ending the fate of the world. Infuriated and feeling betrayed, Yasu decided to fight against Aya, and started recruiting a group of powerful warriors, the Eclipsa, to defeat the Pretty Cure. The five warriors recruited by her were Zenaku, Noboru, Jun, Nori and Tsubasa. Yasu led Eclipsa in an attack to Skylar, and declared war to Aya. Knowing she wouldn't win, Aya sent two of her allies, Apollo and Diana, to Earth, in order to find the new generation of Pretty Cure to fight against Eclipsa and bring back peace to the world, while Aya herself dueled her older sister. The first cure One night, Maeda Asuka has just moved to her new home in Blue Bay City with her parents. She goes for a walk on the beach with her father, and tells him how excited for school she is. When she goes back home, her mother tells her to go to bed and sleep. Asuka does as her mother says, but wakes up at five in the morning. Although she knows she should continue to sleep, she decides to stay up and watch the sunrise instead. After the sun has risen, Asuka remarks how beautiful it was and falls asleep once again. When she wakes up, she's late for school, and has to run. Upon arriving to her classroom, some of her classmates, including Saito Yoko, make fun of her, which upsets her, but she is then defended by Akiyama Natsuki. Asuka spends lunchtime with another new student, Takahashi Miku, and they become friends. Asuka is rather disappointed with her first day at school, but continues to hope that the next day will be better. While she walks back home, an eclipse starts. Characters Pretty Cure * Maeda Asuka - A bubbly, upbeat and sweet girl, who is moving to Blue Bay City with her parents. She can be very impulsive and speaks before she thinks, which can be hurtful to her friends. Asuka enjoys looking at the sky, and she dreams to be able to fly. Her alter ego is '''Cure Dawn, the cure of sunrise. * Saito Yoko - One of Maeda Asuka's classmates. Despite not getting along with her at first for being lazy and rude, they later become friends. Yoko is very talented and can do many things without even trying, but she lacks passion. She transforms into Cure Midday in order to find something she truly enjoys. * Takahashi Miku - A new girl in Blue Bay College, along with Asuka. Miku used to be cheerful, but after her older brother died from a disease, she became pessimistic and quiet. Upon making new friends, Miku starts to slowly recover, and wants to be as optimistic and upbeat as Asuka. As Cure Twilight, she represents the sunset. * Akiyama Natsuki - A strict member of the school council, who follows all rules and is extremely smart. While admired, she is also feared by her classmates, because of her intimidating attitude. Natsuki has insomnia, which keeps her awake during night. She can turn into Cure Midnight. * Himura Tsubasa - The last cure to appear. She used to be friends with Apolo and Diana, but she joined Eclipsa to take over the world and stop time once and for all. However, the Pretty Cure helped Tsubasa embrace her regrets and understand her failures and desires, and she became Cure Fate. Allies * Queen Aya - The ruler of Skylar, Queen Aya is a fair and mature queen, who understands the balance of the world. She took on the kingdom after her parents died and her older sister Yasu became evil. However, she is trapped in an eternal battle with her sister. * Apollo - One of Queen Aya's trustworthy friends, Apollo is a koala-like fairy. Apollo came to Earth searching for the new generation of legendary warriors, in order to save the world from Eclipsa. He is often excited and doesn't like to be quiet. His twin sister is Diana. * Diana - Queen Aya's trustworthy friend. Diana is a koala-like fairy who came to Earth along with her twin brother, Apollo, searching for the Pretty Cure to save the world. She is very calm and mature, and just wants to be in peace. Villains * Queen Yasu - As the oldest daughter of King Akio, Yasu would naturally be the heir to the throne of Skylar. However, since she became regretful and threatened the future of the entire world, her sister Aya took her place as ruler. Yasu recruited an army, Eclipsa, and attacked her kingdom, trapping herself and Aya in a battle. * Zenaku - The first member of Eclipsa to appear. He's a panda-like fairy, whose biggest regret was to sacrifice so much for a human, who rejected him upon finding out he wasn't human, and left him. Yasu gave him somewhere to belong, thus he's very grateful to her. * Noboru - One of Yasu's most powerful allies. Noboru is a bear-like fairy. * Jun - A raccoon-like fairy, who fights alongside the Eclipsa. * Nori - A skilled polar-bear-like warrior. * Himura Tsubasa - Before becoming a cure, Tsubasa was part of the Eclipsa as a red-panda-like fairy, since her heart was consumed with regret and sorrow for being unable to help Yasu cope up with the losses of two people she loved. She later joined the Pretty Cure, under the alias Cure Fate. * Kemuri - The smoke monsters summoned by the Eclipsa to fight the Pretty Cure. Items * Light Brooch - The brooches are what, once inserted in the Cloud Case, initiate the cure transformation. They're powered by Apollo and Diana. * Cloud Case - The cloud-shaped case used by the cures to initiate their transformation. * Rays of Light - The bits of light generated each time someone feels the will to move on and lets go from the regrets of the past. * Astral Ring - The rings used by the Pretty Cure to enter Astral Mode. It's guarded by Himura Sora, inside her temple. * Astral Wand - The weapon gained by Asuka in Astral Mode. * Astral Blasters - The weapon gained by Yoko in Astral Mode. * Astral Sword - The weapon gained by Miku in Astral Mode. * Astral Bow - The weapon gained by Natsuki in Astral Mode. * Nimbus Pin - The pin used by the Pretty Cure to enter Nimbus Mode. Locations * Blue Bay City - The city where the cures live. Known for its beautiful beaches and nature. * Skylar - The kingdom above the clouds, and home to Apollo, Diana, Queen Aya and Queen Yasu. To enter the kingdom, a gate must be opened. Category:Fan Series Category:Sky Themed Series